L'infirmier
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Autre vieille fic sortie de mon placard! Quand Snape joue au docteur dans le sens propre du terme, il n'a pas idée de comment ça va finir!
1. Chapter 1

Autre vieille fic de mon placard, pas recorrigée alors désolée des fautes et du style qui pourrait manquer d'expérience... Cette fic me rappel de bon souvenir c'est tout :P

Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

Note de l'auteur: Ici... bah euhhh... Un slash... encore lol!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'infirmier

Chapitre I

C'était un jeune homme courageux, qui aimait tout le monde, enfin presque. Il avait toujours eu une belle vie, d'après ce que disent les autres, mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'une vie accessoire, vue ce qu'il était pour Dumbledore. Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup, sauf Draco Malfoy, jeune blond de 15 ans lui aussi, élevé dans la plus pure tradition 'mangemort'.Il y avait aussi le professeur Severus Snape qui semblait beaucoup le haïr, il en donnait l'impression en tout cas.

Mais pourtant, cette nuit-là, quand Harry se sauvait de Rusard, Severus fut gentil avec lui...

Rusard allait giffler Harry, il avait trouvé le jeune homme dans un endroit interdit, quand Snape l'en empêcha en lui criant après.

-RUSARD! On ne frappe pas un élève!

-Mais il a encore...

-Ce n'est pas une raison, aller, fillez avant que je n'avertisse le directeur!

Rusard partit donc sans mot dire et ne revint jamais embêter Harry..... Du moins pour ce qu'on en sait.

Une autre fois, Harry avait fait exploser une potions lors d'une retenue et Snape s'était contenté de lui soigner ses blessures au visage sans lui retirer de points ou même lui donner une autre retenue. Il avait seulement soupiré en allant chercher de quoi le soigner. Il lui avait nettoyé le visage si doucement que Harry eût du mal à croire que c'était Snape. Chaque fois que Snape lui passait le tissu imbîbé d'eau sur le visage ressemblait à une tendre caresse, comme si Snape manquait le fait d'être père et qu'il se contentait de Harry pour le faire.

Il y a aussi la fois où Snape avait ri, oui, ri. Il s'en souvenait comme si cela avait été hier...

Harry était en train de courrir après un genre de grenouille en papier que les jumeaux Weasley avaient confectionné. La grenouille en question se rapprochait dangereusement des appartements de Snape et Harry voulait absolument l'arrêter.

Malheureusement pour Harry, la grenouille avait atteind le couloir dans lequels Snape résidait. Elle faisait un vacarne monstre et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir son maître des potions sortir la tête de son, salon dirons-nous, car personne n'a encore vu l'intérieur, alors supposons que la porte donne au salon.

La grenouille, ne sachant pas réfléchir et étant suicidaire, décida de foncer sur le professeur qui écarquilla instantanément les yeux de surprise et, avouons-le, de peur. Harry, suicidaire également, fonça sur Snape, ou plutôt, sur la grenouille, pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le professeur et ainsi éviter, il le souhaitait, une perte de points considérable.

La grenouille fit un bond de trop.

Harry venait de réaliser que la grenouille, encore dans les airs à ce moment, se dirigeait droit dans... dans la robe de Snape, plus précisement, dans sa poche de droite. Alors, lui aussi, d'un bond, sauta pour rattraper l'animal en papier...

BOUM!!!

Ph oui, Harry avait bel et bien mis la main sur la grenouille, qui s'écrasa sous le poids de cette main, mais la main était sur la grenouille, la grenouille était....... et bien...... juste là où se rejoignent la cuisse et le bas-ventre. Heureusement que Snape la portait à gauche à ce moment! (hehehe!)

Snape ne bougea pas, il resta étendu sur le sol, sans aucune expression. Harry non plus, ne bougea pas, comme stupéfixé d'avoir ainsi agi. Finallement il fit un timide sourire à son professeur, comme pour atténuer l'atmosphère puis retira sa main lentement, trop lentement...

C'est à ce moment précis que Snape lui sourit. Ce n'était certes pas un sourire amicale, encore moins timide. Harry y avait dénoté un soupçon de méchanceté, mais ce n'était pas de la haine. Ensuite il se souvient que Snape avait soupiré lorsqu'il avait complètement retiré sa main. Comme s'il avait été las de toutes les singeries de Harry.

Mais il avait sourit.

Et là, aujourd'hui, quand Harry est tombé du plafond en essayant d'y marcher à la suite d'un épisode moldu de Fifi brin d'acier (Mais elle, elle avait utilisé de la colle puissant fait maison lol!), il s'était brisé une côte. Snape l'a encore ramassé, car oui, le con de Harry avait fait ça dans les donjons pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Et là, ce soir, il est encore prisonnier du méchant maître des potions qui le tient dans son salon. Et oui, Harry savait maintenant que la porte d'entrée de Snape ne donnait pas dans le salon, mais dans un grand hall pierreux.

Dans le salon, la pièce juste après le hall, Harry reposait sur un grand fauteuil rouge aux bordures or, le torse entour. de bandelettes blanches et un flacon de potion qui répare les os sur la petite table à côté. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé là car l'infirmerie était déjà pleine dû à l'épidémie de grippe moldue que Hermione avait ramené de ses vacances. Il avait demandé à Snape de le prendre, vu qu'il connaissait les composants de cette potion car l'infirmière n'avait pas le temps de lui en préparer. Snape avait accepté, à condition que Harry sorte aussitôt qu'il irait un peu mieux. Le voilà à attendre son pseudo garde-malade pour qu'il lui fasse avaler cette maudite potion qui goûtait l'amande mélangée au sable.

Snape arriva finallement.

-Voilà votre remède, prenez-le et rendormez-vous, je ne veux pas être dérangé par vos gémissements de douleur.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et laissa Snape y verser 4 cuillèrées de la potion horrible. Snape lui lança un regard étrange, puis disparut dans ce que Harry croyait être le bureau, ou la chambre peut-être. Dans le fond, il s'en foutait, il voulait juste guérir au plus vite et sortir des appartements de Snape pour ne plus avoir à subir ses regards accusateurs et intimidants.

Ce soir-là, Snape revint dans le 'salon' pour vérifier, Harry croyait, qu'il dormait et ne jouait pas avec ses effets personnels. Harry ferma les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir et ainsi éviter de se faire réprimander.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main sur sa poitrine, dessinnant les rebords de ses pansements. Puis, une autre main vint faire la même chose, sur sa poitrine.

ﾀ 15 ans, on a le droit de s'imaginer des choses, aussi stupides qu'elles puissent être et c'est ce que Harry fit! Il croyait que Snape lui touchait pour son simple plaisir de pervers fini, qu'il voulait des choses pas bien quoi.

C'est là qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

-Professe...

-Chhht.

-Mais vous allez me faire mal, ce n'est pas guérit encore et...

-CHHHHHHHT! Je dois changer ce pansement, il n'est pas suffisament serré.

Harry eût un soupir de soulagement intérieur. Il laissa Snape le toucher, lui enlever le pansement et le regarda s'éloigner pour le voir revenir, un flacon à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est pour les os, ça traverse la peau et atteint les os endomagés pour les réparer.

-Merci.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas l'appliquer vous-même Potter, vous risqueriez de vous abîmer encore plus et je serais obligé de vous garder plus longtemps!

C'est ainsi que Snape plongea sa main dans le flacon et laissa tomber quelques gouttes gelées sur le torse d'Harry.

C'était froid, et on aurait dit que Snape prenait plaisir à faire sursauter Harry en recommençant plusieurs fois.

-AﾏE!

-Arrêtez-moi ça, je ne vous ai même pas touché encore!

-C'est bien ce qui m'effraie le plus, professeur!

-Salle gosse! ﾉcartez vos bras!

Harry mit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, mais pas en-dessous. Il apréhendait le moment où Snape allait poser ses mains, pure douleur. Snape frottait ses deux mains ensemble pour les enduires complètement et regardait Harry comme s'il allait le tuer. Cela devait l'écoeurer de devoir toucher Harry.

Une main sur sa poitrine.

Puis l'autre sur ses côtes, aïe!

-AﾏE!

-Ne faites pas l'enfant!

-Mais vous me faites très mal!

-Vraiment?

-Oui!

-J'irai plus doucement, mais arrêtez de chiâler!

-Bien.

Snape y alla plus doucement, bien plus doucement que Harry ne l'aurait cru capable. En fait, Snape lui caressait presque le haut du corps tellement il y allait délicatement. Harry se surprit d'apprécier, mais n'afficha pas son contentement, car Snape aurait fait exprès de lui presser le sternum pour le faire souffrir. Harry en riait presque que son maître des potions détesté adoré soit à son service personnel.

Il fit une grave erreur...... il gémit en se tortillant un peu.

-Ce n'est pas une scéance de massage, Potter!

-...

Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il ne voulait pas que Snape arrête, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux grâce à ce traitement et ne voulait pas retourner à la souffrance tout de suite.

-Vous souffrez encore?

-Oui.

Petit petit mensonge, Harry aurait pus lui dire qu'il souffrait moins. Il eût ce qu'il voulait :Snape reprit le 'massage' de plus bel.

Snape, sûrement par un pouvoir inconnu venant d'une planète lointaine, se trouva à serrer les hanches de Harry tout en glissant vers le haut. Probablement pour l'aider, dirait-il. Il passa ses mains graisseuse (Effet de la potion, OK!) à des endroits où Harry n'en avait pas besoin, comme le haut de son torse, ses épaules, son cou et même un peu ses bras avec une petite pression qui semblait être sensuelle, voire sexuelle.

Avant qu'Harry n'eût le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'endormi paisiblement sous les caresses de son enseignant qui n'avait toujours pas cessé.

Et Snape s'en rendit compte.

D'un seul coup, il cessa et alla se laver les mains. Non pas par dégoût, il n'y pensait même pas, non, juste pour enlever le mélange huilleux qui le gênait. Il alla ensuite dans sa 'chambre' pour dormir, espérant ne pas se faire réveiller parce que cet incompétant de Potter a mal bougé et s'est fait mal. Il s'endormi donc.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Il fut lentement sortit de son sommeil par des cris, des cris de douleur qui venaient du maudit salon! Il aurait dû faire coucher Harry dans la penderie, comme ça il serait en train de dormir et non de se lever pour aller voir ce que cet enfant a encore fait!

Mais Potter ne semblait pas éveillé.

Il ne faisait que rêver, Merlin qu'il méritait une giffle! Quand Snape se retourna pour aller reprendre son sommeil, il entendit un cris, mais un cris différent, un sanglot puissant. Il se retourna encore et vit toute l'ampleur du cris qu'il avait entendu.

Harry pleurait.

Il ne pleurait pas comme un enfant, mais plutôt comme un parent, comme un père qui aurait assisté à l'assassinat de son fils en direct, c'était, en d'autres mots, épouvantable.

Snape ne prit même pas le temps de consulter sa morale surgelée et se précipita près de Harry, il s'assit sur le rebord de l'immense fauteuil aux couleurs étrangement Gryffindor et surèleva le haut du corps de Harry pour le coller à lui. ﾇa ne changeait rien, il pleurait toujours, rien ne semblait s'arrêter. Malgré lui, Snape commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière pour bercer le jeune homme tout en lui caressant la nuque d'une main rétissante, mais experte.

Harry cessa enfin de pleurer.

Snape vint pour le recoucher, mais Harry l'entoura de ses deux bras, comme s'il rêvait de ses parents et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils partent. Le maître bougea un peu plus froidement, sans pouvoir toutefois se sortir de sa situation embarassante.

Ce qui devait se produire, se produisit.

Harry, toujours inconscient parce qu'endormis, tira les cheveux soyeux de Snape et une fois sa tête près de la sienne, il mis ses deus mains dans son cou puis l'embrassa pendant un bon douze secondes. Rien de bien poussé, heureusement, juste un baiser comme un père donne à son fils (On pense pas aux fics d'inceste là, OK!!!). Aussitôt ceci fait, l'endormis lâcha prise et se recoucha subtilement en silence, pleurs et gémissements ayant cessé du coup.

Maintenant Snape pensait aux longs quatres jours qu'il allait devoir passer avec Harry, peut-être plus s'il mettait du temps à guérir.

Snape alla se recoucher, espérant que Harry ne se réveille pas de nouveau, il avait autant besoin de repos que le jeune homme car il sentait la fatigue engourdir le derrière de sa tête.

...Au matin, Snape se précipita dans le salon pour voir si Harry avait bien dormi, aussi pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas blessé d'avantage durant son sommeil agité.

Harry dormait toujours.

Snape remarqua que le garçon se tenait le ventre comme s'il souffrait. Il s'approcha et vit que le bandage précédent était lâche et ne supportait en rien sa cage toracique. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, pas maintenant, il voulait avoir la paix et ne pas se sentir observé tout le temps, mais visiblement, Harry souffrait beaucoup et il ne voulait pas décevoir Dumbledore en lui rendant un Harry à moitié remit.

Ce qui dû se faire, ce fit.

Snape alla soulever doucement Harry, faisant très attention de ne pas le réveiller et enleva le vieux bamdage inutile. La peau d'Harry était humide et blanchâtre, cela lui causerait d'énormes démengeaisons, donc le professeur eût une idée et se dirigea vers une armoire non loin du fauteuil.

Il revint près de Harry avec une petite boîte, pas plus grosse qu'un jeu de cartes moldu, puis s'assit de nouveau sur le meuble où dormait Harry, poitrine dénudée. Doucement, il mis cette poudre couleur pêche sur le torse de Harry, puis souffla dessus pour l'étandre partout. Ses grandes mains se posèrent sur la peau moite du jeune homme et il se mit à frotter la poudre partout sur le haut du corps de Harry.

Harry bougea, Snape cru qu'il se réveillait, mais non, il n'avait qu'un peu remué, probablement parce que cela faisait mal, donc encore une fois, il adoucit ses touchers, faisant grogner Harry de satisfaction pendant son sommeil. Le petit insignifiant avait l'air si vulnérable, à la mercie des mains dangereuses de son maître des potions, Snape eût un vague sourire à cette pensée soudaine.

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il se sentait bien, là, entre les mains de Snape, même s'il ressentait un certain inconfort vu la personne qui le 'caressait' de cette façon, mais il ne dit rien et se laissa faire, se contentant de lui envoyer un timide sourire pour lui montrer que cela aidait.

-Il faut mettre un nouveau bandage, l'autre n'a pas tenu la nuit.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire, professeur? Je me sens très à l'étroit avec tout ce tissu qui m'entoure!

-Oui, ça l'est, relevez-vous un peu.

Snape aida Harry et le colla contre sa poitrine pour avoir un meilleur accès à son dos afin d'enrouler le nouveau bandage. Sous les mouvements de son enseignant, Harry se cramponna en passant ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ce, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en faire de cas, pour une fois!

Il en faisait tout un cas.

Sentir quelqu'un si près de lui le déstabilisa un peu. Il resta un moment sans bouger, laissant Harry le serrer. Il lui passa ses deux mains dans le dos, de haut en bas et sentit Harry frissonner légèrement. Sa peau était redevenue douce et agréable au toucher, il respirait si lentement, il devait être bien, là, dans les bras de Snape.

Juste par pure satisfaction personnelle, Snape repassa ses mains sur le dos de Harry.

Harry ôsa la même manoeuvre.

Severus était un peu mal, mais bien à la fois, c'était différent. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette caresse? Snape ne savait pas s'il en voulait encore ou s'il voulait que ça cesse, car il n'en avait eue qu'une seule, et écourtée par la surprise du geste en plus. Son coeur avait manqué un battement, pas de l'amour, on s'entend bien là-dessus, plutôt un 'certain' bien-être, ou plutôt encore, un doux sentiment de on ne sait quoi. C'était décidé, Snape allait devoir lui appliquer l'huile de guérison des os à ce moment, oui!

Il en versa d'abord près du nombril de Harry, mais n'en mit pas plus. Il posa sa main par-dessus le liquide et fit remonter ses doigts jusqu'au cou du survivant, qui ferma les yeux à cet instant, se laissant mou sur le dos. Il ne parla pas, comme s'il savait que Snape profitait entièrement de ce moment, lui aussi.

Snape eût comme un instant d'amnésie.

Il se pencha sur le torse de son blessé, ses cheveux noirs chatouillant les pectoreaux de Harry, puis y déposa un léger, mais vraiment très léger baiser. Voyant que Harry n'objectait pas, il ne s'en était sûrement pas rendu compte de toutes façons, il répéta, un peu plus évident cette fois-ci.

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Mais qu'était en train de faire le directeur des Slytherins?

-C'est un nouveau traitement? Ironisa Harry.

-ﾇa fonctionne?

-C'en est un, professeur? Insista Harry.

-Non.

-Alors c'était quoi?

-Quoi quoi, Potter?

-Ce souffle chaud qui m'a sorti de ma concentration.

-Je .....

-Professeur?

-Je vous appliquait la potion.

Harry, ne se souvenant plus vraiment de la sensation parce que trop vite passée, se résigna à refermer les yeux alors que Snape avait repris de faire pénétrer l'ongan dans l'épiderme de son invité imprévu.

Harry gémit encore.

Mais quelle était cette réaction? Harry n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir jamais autant apprécié un traitement de guérison. Ou alors Snape savait y faire, ou alors Harry ne faisait plus la différence entre l'attirant et le repoussant. Snape savait y faire, Snape savait y faire! Harry se damna lui-même pour avoir pensé une telle chose sur son professeur.

-Vous me semblez vous rétablir vite, peut-être allez-vous pouvoir quitter mes appartements avant la date prévue.

-Avec vos mains sur moi, il est certain que je guérirai plus vite.

Harry dit cela parce que Snape savait y faire, vraiment. Snape, lui, eût une mauvaise pensée pendant une minute, se demandant ce que '...Vos mains sur moi...' aurait bien pu vouloir dire, mais se resaisit rapidement.

-Oui, je m'y connaît asser bien dans ce domaine.

-Alors peut-être pourrez-vous m'aider.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Potter?

-J'ai quelque chose au genou gauche. Chaque fois que je déplie ma jambe, ça fait 'Crack!', cela ne peut que provenir de mes os.

-Laissez voir...

Snape prit la jambe de Harry par le mollet, la souleva puis la plia sur elle-même. En la dépliant, il entendit clairement le bruit.

-Ce genou est-il plus gros que l'autre?

-Je ne sais pas, professeur, attendez...

Snape afficha un regard de 'Mais qu'est-ce que je fais lici?', puis attendit de voir ce que Harry faisait en se tirant le pantalon vers le haut, sans pouvoir en découvrir son genou, la sortie étant trop étroite pour celui-ci.

Harry stoppa toute activité, même ses clignements d'yeux, semblant être en train de réfléchir à la plus grande question du monde, sans pouvoir y trouver de réponse. Quand, soudainement, il lança un sourire incertain à Snape et porta ses mains sur sa ceinture.

-Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire, Potter?

-Je vérifie s'il est plus gros, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Snape eût une autre mauvaise pensée.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, vous pourrez vérifier tout à l'heure, dans votre bain.

-Mais.... mais comment je vais me...

-Malheureusement, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai.

-QUOI?

-Vous n'êtes pas sourd. Aller, reposez-vous un peu avant votre repas.

Un repas? Snape allait vraiment lui apporter... Lui servir un repas? Là il venait d'avoir la plus horrible des images en tête ; Un Snape habillé en femme de ménage, un plateau argent dans les mains, lui souriant à pleine dents...

PAFFFF!

Il fût sortit de son rêve hilarant par un petit paquet qui avait atterrit entre ses genoux. Il le prit et vit Snape s'éloigner dans la 'cuisine'.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!

Fut ce que les murs des donjons résonnèrent pendant quelques longues minutes. Un sandwich, au pain brun, mais ce n'était pas le pire, non. Le pire, c'était les croûtes séchées sur les rebords, presque trop durcies même pour un rongeur! Snape devait plaisanter! Il n'aurait tout de même pas ôsé lui donner ceci, autant lui donner de la nourriture pour poissons!

Snape revint dans la pièce.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter?

-Mangez-vous vraiment ça?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi me l'avoir filé?

-C'est tout ce qu'il y a, je ne garde pas de nourriture ici.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas faim, merci.

-Si vous y tenez, je vais remplir votre baignoire.

-Je vais y arriver seul.

-Bien, alors allez-y.

Harry fut essssssssssssstrèmement soulagé de ne pas avoir la compagnie de Snape lors de son hygiène corporelle. Il savait toutefois qu'il allait souffrir le martyr, que sa cage toracique ne lui permetterait pas un tel effort tout de suite, mais tenta quand-même le coup.

Cela lui prit un bon quart d'heure à se dévêtir complètement, bien qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon et un sous-vêtement, avec les interludes du professeur qui lui parlait au travers de la porte pour savoir si tout allait bien.

Quarante-neuf minutes exactement que Harry était dans la baignoire, incapable de se pencher pour entrer et s'assoire dedans.

Il se résigna finallement à appeller Snape.

Snape entra.

Harry était dans la baignoire, mais à demi-penché, les deux mains sur les rebords, incapable de bouger. En voyant tout cela, Snape ne pu empêcher un semblant de rire et pouffa légèrement.

-Ne riez pas!

-Attendez, n'essayez pas de bouger.

Snape alla saisir Harry par la taille pour l'aider à s'assoire, mais n'y parvint pas.

-Vous vous lavez avec vos sous-vêtements?

-Non, mais j'ai cru bon les garder juste au cas où j'aurais eu à faire appel à vous.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris dutout!

-Aidez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, Snape et Harry s'accordèrent sur un fait : Snape allait devoir entrer dans le bain avec Harry pour le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien assit.

Contre sa volonté, Snape dû se résigner à enlever sa grande robe noire, gardant toutefois ses pantalons et son par-dessus.

-Mettez vos mains sur mes épaules, tenez-vous bien, je vais vous assoire.

ﾀ cet instant, Harry admira Snape, il découvrait une autre facette de son professeur, il ne savait pas trop comment décrire cette admiration. Snape était gentil tout en étant lui-même, Harry était quelque peu confu. Harry prit place dans le bain et Snape en ressortit immédiatement.

-Fermez vos yeux, Potter, ça pourrait être très douloureux. Dit-il en saisissant le savon en barre et un bout de tissu qui ressemblait à une débarbouillette moldue.

-Je peux le faire! Laissez-moi...

-Non, Potter! Après avoir analysé les résultâts de votre dernière tentative de vouloir faire quelque chose seul, je préfère en finir au plus vite!

Et Snape posa sa main sur Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sadique? MOI? Bah non, c'est un Two-shot, donc le lemon vient innévitablement ensuite lol!!!

SNAPESLOVE


	2. Chapter 2

La suite

Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

Note de l'auteur: Enfin la partie qui vient comfirmer pourquoi cette fic est classée 'R' lol!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'infirmier

Chapitre 2

Harry se cramponnait aux rebords de la baignoire alors que Snape s'apprêtait à entâmer une longue série de frottements à la base de sa nuque, il avait peur de souffrir.

-Ouff!

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-J'ai eu peur que vous me fassiez mal.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, Potter!

Avec seuls son index et son pouce, Snape pouvait presque étrangler Harry, mais il se contenta de le frotter. Ce frottement se transforma en délicieux massage pour Harry, qui gardait les yeux fermés et le corps relaxe. Les mains de Snape étaient tel un troupeau de chevaux galopant au ralenti sur les valons de ses .paules, c'était si doux, calme, que la respiration de son enseignant pour briser le silence em imposant un rythme régulier à l'athmosphère.

-ﾇa va toujours? Demanda Snape.

-Oh oui, beaucoup mieux.

-Bien, maintenant je dois frictionner vos côtes, j'irai plus.... délicatement.

-Merci.

Il commença par le dessous des bras, comme s'il s'apprêtait à soulever Harry, mais en gestes très très lents, puis descendit tout doucement sur les côtes, puis les hanches et remonta pour bien le savonner. Il monta et descendit plusieurs fois avant de prendre de l'eau dans ses mains et de lui verser dessus en commençant par les épaules. Quand il fut rincé, il ajouta...

-Bien, pour le reste, je vous laisse vous débrouiller seul.

Snape se releva de derrière Harry et marcha en direction de la porte, sans se retourner.

Harry fut un peu déçu dans le sens où il avait à se taper le reste, il voulait continier à faire le paresseux, mais toute bonne chose a une fin, malheureusement.

-Mais professeur!

-Oui? Dit-il en se retournant.

-Le savon, vous pouvez me le laisser?

Et oui, Snape avait gardé le savon dans sa main sans s'en rendre compte!

-Bien sûre, tenez. Dit-il froidement avant de se retourner sans le regarder.

Mais il dû regarder.

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne voulait pas regarder, non, il le devait.

Malheureusement, il vit ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir ;Le jeune corps trempé de Harry, nu, dans toute sa splendeure, presque offert à lui.

-Je n'y arriverai pas, je dois me rendre à l'évidence...

-ﾀ quoi, Potter?

-ﾀ me nettoyer au grand complet.

-Bon, essayez au moins de prendre soins de vos endroits intimes, pour le reste, je m'en chargerai.

-.......Je viens d'essayer.

-Oh, je vois, laissez-vous tremper plus longtemps, ça finira par se nettoyer tout seul.

-J'ai pas l'intention de ratatiner à mort! Finissons-en au plus vite s'il-vous-plaît.

Snape n'eut pas vraiment le choix, il devait prendre soins de Potter et une bonne hygiène était de rigueur. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire et reprit le pain de savon en sa possession, le frotta dans ses mains puis le posa sur le porte-savon une fois ses mains bien mousseuses.

Le professeur posa sa main sur le bas du ventre de Harry, juste en-dessous du nombril, puis doucement, très lentement (On s'en serait presque endormi!) descendit plus bas, sans regarder le jeune homme.

Il avait à peine effleuré cet endroit interdit que Harry gémit, pas fortement, mais audible tout de même, en se cambrant légèrement vers le haut.

Snape, tout innocent...

-Je vous ai fait mal?

-....

Harry ne savait que répondre.

-Non, au contraire, professeur.

Snape commençait à se demander si Harry n'assouvissait pas un simple caprice juste parce qu'il aimait ne rien faire.

-Vous souffrez quand vous essayer de vous plier un peu pour vous laver? Demanda le professeur.

-Oui, croyez-moi, j'ai vraiment essayé.

En effet, Harry ne voulait pas vraiment que Snape aille jouer dans ce coin-là de son anatomie, mais il savait tellement y faire.....

-Désolé de devoir le faire à votre place. Je suis tout autant gêné de cette situation.

Son autre main vint rejoindre la première afin d'approfondir le nettoyage. Harry regarda vers le mur du fond à sa droite, il se sentait mal, surtout de dévoiler une tension innatendue aux touchers de son maître des potions. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher cette réaction juste en pensant à autre chose comme au mur à côté de lui.

-Excusez-moi. Fini-t-il par dire.

-Pourquoi? L'intérrogea Snape.

-Pour ça... Ajouta-t-il en pointant son membre de ses yeux.

-Ah, c'est rien, c'est normal. Dit-il froidement en descendant son autre main vers l'entrée intime du garçon pour en finir au plus vite.

Harry, bien malgré lui, aimait ce contacte, mais ne le démontrait pas, du moins il essayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Hmmm.... Laissa-t-il aller sans s'en rendre compte.

Snape ouvrit les yeux très grands tout en continuant de passer ses mains là où cela le gênait, mais il vit que Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés, donc il n'en fit pas de plat.

-J'ai presque terminé.

Mais maintenant, chaques fois que Snape touchait son entrée, Harry relevait très légèrement le bassin, son membre devenu incroyablement dur.

Snape s'en rendit compte finallement, mais n'arrêta pas, il devait terminer au plus vite avant que des choses venant du garçon ne le rendent encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce qui se passait dans le corps de son étudiant ne lui était pas inconnu, il savait bien que Harry ressentait un certain plaisir à se laisser laver ainsi, c'est pour cette rison qu'il finit par arrêter et se relever.

-Voilà, maintenant, essuyons-vous et allons vous étendre.

-Ah non! Je ne retourne pas là! Je veux dormir par terre, ce sera beaucoup plus confortable.

-Je n'ai pas parlé de dormir, regardez l'heure, franchement!

-Qu'importe! Installez-moi sur le sol.

-Non.

-Oui.

-Non.

-Oui.

-Non!

-Oui!

-Vous irez dans mon lit, je prendrai le fauteuil, mais vous n'irez pas sur le sol, il y fait encore plus froid que dans l'air des cachots, vous vous renderiez encore plus malade.

-Je ne suis pas malade!

-Mais vous aller l'être.

-Très bien.

Snape avait gagné......... Merlin, il venait quand-même de perdre son lit pour les trois prochains jours!

Snape aida Harry à sortir de la baignoire, non sans ignorer son étât d'excitation encore bien visible, mais il le recouvrit d'une serviette et l'amena dans la chambre.

-Au moins ici, vous ne m'embêterez pas. Dit-il en l'étendant sur les draps frais.

-Je ne voulais pas vous embêter.

-Bon, je vous applique votre potion et je retourne à mes occupations, j'ai vraiment à fire aujourd'hui.

Nu sous sa serviette, Harry n'eut pas d'objection, il écarta ses mains de son torse comme Snape le lui avait montré et attendit que le professeur pose une première main sur son corps.

Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

-Oh!

-Quoi, Potter?

-ﾇa fait maintenant moins mal.

-Bien, je suis content de l'apprendre. Avoua Snape en enduisant tout l'avant de Harry.

-Heuu...... Professeur?

-Oui?

-Ce ne serait pas plus simple de..... parce que de cette manière c'est incorfortable, vous accrochez ma côte...

-Plus simple de quoi, exactement? Demanda-t-il, bien ouvert à une suggestion.

-Bien heu.... vous pourriez vous placer comme ça... Dit-il en gesticulant pour lui montrer de venir s'assoire au-dessus de lui.

-Potter..... ce n'est pas professionnel, je suis désolé.

-Mais ce n'est pas vous qui voulez que je quitte vos appartements plus rapidement? En me faisant moins mal, je guérirai plus vite. Vous savez, je le souhaite autant que vous, sinon plus.

Harry n'avait pas tord au fond. Si Snape le faisait pour encore seulement trois jours, peut-être allait-il s'en aller.... avant ces trois jours s'ils avaient de la chance. C'était là une intéressante proposition. Il y pensa un bon moment, ayant arrêté toute activité sur le torse de son élève.

-J'approuve. Dit-il.

Avec maladresse et gêne, il se positionna au-dessus de Harry, les genoux de chaques côtés des hanches de ce dernier, puis posa son postérieur un peu plus bas sur la serviette, asser bas pour ne pas s'assoire directement sur l'intimité de Harry.

Harry se sentait déjà mieux car la pression sur le côté de son corps avait disparue, et les mains de son maître se promenaient plus facilement sur lui, il ferma les yeux et se laissa traiter en silence.

Snape s'était habitué à la situation et décida de demander à Harry une chose asser embarassante.

-Vous avez rêvé la nuit dernière, quand je suis venu vous voir, à quoi rêviez-vous au juste?

Snape venait de le coincé, c'est comme ça que Harry se sentait en fait, il ne rêvait pas vraiment.....Il ne dormait pas vraiment. Il s'était réveillé après son rêve, mais il était confus et le moindre réconfort était le bienvenue, ce fut Snape qui vint le réconforter et à ca moment, Harry était heureux.

-Oh, un cauchemard, mais ce n'était pas si terrible vous savez. Quand vous êtes venu, je m'en suis apperçu.

Donc Harry savait qu'il avait embrassé Snape?

Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés, Snape le massait du mieux qu'il pouvait sans lui faire le moindre mal. Il se pencha encore une fois pour déposer un tout petit baiser à la jonction du cou et du torse de ce dernier, encore une fois, si doux que Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Harry s'en rendit compte.

Le jeune homme suréleva les hanches juste un peu, comme il l'avait fait dans le bain et laissa s'échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

-Vous m'aidez vraiment beaucoup. Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour découvrir un Snape tout près de sa figure.

Le professeur réajusta sa position, il se sentait mal, mais en se réajustant, il ne s'était pas apperçu s'être assit directement sur l'entre-jambe de Harry qui, heureusement, était au repos.

-Aller, encore une dizaine de minutes et cela devrait être asser pour l'instant.

QUOI? non non non! Il n'allait pas arrêter si tôt? Mais oui, il allait bien le faire! Pauvre Harry, il aimait tellement ce traitement..... il avait sentit un autre baiser sur sa poitrine, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, pour ne pas gêner Snape.

Pourquoi Snape faisait-il ça au juste? Ce n'était vraiment pas, mais alors là, vrrrrrraiment pas le genre de Snape de faire une telle chose. Peut-être Harry avait-il imaginé tout cela, mais le fait restait évident dans sa tête.

Les touchers du professeurs devenaient de plus en plus lents..... de plus en plus...... sensuels? Harru n'ôsait pas ouvrir les yeux, imaginant la figure de Snape à un centième de la sienne, il le savait en fait...... parce qu'il le sentait. Il sentait la chaleur que dégage une présence quand elle est très près.

Contre toute volonté, Harry sentit son sexe gonfler et il espérait, non, il priait que Snape ne le sente pas! Mais il était assit directement dessus, donc il garda les yeux fermés car il ne voulait pas voir la réaction de Snape.

Deux mains vinrent se loger sur ses épaules et, des cheveux dansaient doucement sur son torse alors que la sensation de baiser se reproduisait, juste au milieu de sa poitrine... Mais ce baiser-là, il n'essayait pas de se cacher.. parce qu'il se répèta encore...... encore..... encore et encore. Quand il ouvrit finallement les yeux, ce fut pour surprendre Snape penché sur lui en train de...... mais oui, de l'embrasser!

Quand Snape croisa le regard de Harry, ses yeux s'agradirent, mais il n'arrêta pas, remontant une de ses mains vers le dessus de la tête de Harry pour lui toucher les cheveux.

Snape avait bel et bien sentit l'érection.

Sous les sons du lit qui craquait, Snape avança un peu pour rejoindre Harry plus haut.

-Non, n'arrêtez pas. Dit Harry, tout bas.

-Mais je ne faisait que commencer... Laissa sous-entendre Snape.

-Oui, mais j'aime mieux le traitement que vous me faisiez à l'instant...

-Il va devenir encore meilleur.... Dit-il en posant sa bouche dans le cou de Harry qui arrêta net de respirer sous la surprise.... agréable. Son bassin se souleva encore pour rencontrer celui de Snape alors que celui-ci continuait de l'embrasser de plus en plus...... voracement.

Vraiment, Snape, ces derniers jours avait perdu la tête, peut être des vêtements de couleurs l'auraient aidé, mais il était trop tard maintenant, Snape avait fait le mal et Harry le laissait faire, donc rien n'arrêterait.

Harry ne faisait aucun geste, il préférait ne rien faire, il ne comprenait pas Snape, mais il aimait tellement qu'il ne dit rien non plus, il referma les yeux.

Aussitôt que Snape vit Harry ne pas objecter, il tenta quelques touchers un peu plus poussés. Remontant ses mains jusqu'au cou, sous le menton, redescendant jusqu'au bas du ventre. Il ferma aussi les yeux.

Une main vint se poser sur une de ses hanches, puis une autre a plat sur sa poitrine, Harry le touchait aussi, en silence. La main sur la hanche de Snape se mit à le caresser subtillement, tandis que l'autre main descendait vers le nombril de l'homme.

Sweet dreams are made of these, pensa Severus.

Le professeur posa ses coudes de chaques côté de la tête de Harry, les mains sur l'oreiller, puis laissa ses cheveux retomber sur le doux visage qui se trouvait sous le sien. Les jambes de Harry se replièrent vers le haut, emprisonnant ainsi Snape, il sentait aussi la tension entre les jambes de l'homme, mais ne s'y attarda pas..... pas pour le moment. Il voulait d'abord savoir les intentions de Snape avant de tenter quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter si ce n'était pas ce que le maître désirait.

Si c'était cela, faire l'amour à son professeur, Harry voulait que sa dure. Doucement et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, les lèvres de Snape se posèrent sur les siennes et se retirèrent vite, comme pour tâter le terrain, pour être certain que Harry n'allait pas vouloir arrêter.... Mais Harry, quand il sentit la tête de son enseignant s'éloigner à peine, posa sa main derrière la tête de ce dernier pour le ramener encore, l'embrassant un peu plus longtemps, sans approfondir, juste un petit baiser bien gentil....

Snape se laissa tomber doucement sur le corps de Harry.

Leur poitrine chaudes se touchaient presque, séparées par les vêtement du maître. Il ne désirait pas les retirer maintenant, attendant de voir si ce moment allait durer ou non, il ne voulait surtout pas précipiter Harry, il ne savait pas si le jeune sorcier était prêt pour aller plus loin, même si ce n'était que de le voir sans vêtements.

Avec toute la lenteur possible, Snape défit l'attache qui tenait la serviette de Harry en place et en écarta les pans pour le contempler un peu. Il ne resta pas longtemps sans rien faire, car Harry monopolisait déjà son dos de ses mains et sa bouche de la sienne. Tout allait bien... pour le moment. Snape prit l'initiative de toucher les lèvres de Harry avec le bout de sa langue, pendant un autre petit baiser. L'embrassé fit la même chose et Snape entoura la jeune bouche avec ses lèvres, laissant libre cours à ses mains sur le torse nu à sa portée.

Une autre tentative, avec délicatesse, Snape glissa sa langue entre les douces lèvres de son étudiant en espérant ne pas l'éffaroucher, mais il eût une langue contre la sienne comme réponse, ce qui aiguisa sa confiance. Cet instant n'était pas dutout prévu pour Snape, il venait simplement lui donner son traitement en essayant d'ignorer les étâts d'Harry.

-Hmm..... Hmmm....

Harry commençait à laisser quelques soupirs s'échapper de sa gorge, il devenait...... excité. Il commença par déboutonner le premier bouton de la robe de Snape, celui tout en haut, celui dans son cou..... Tout en le retenant de ses jambes autour de sa taille, son bassin frottant contre l'entre-jambe de Snape. L'homme se laissa déboutonner jusqu'en bas, sa robe vola par terre et maintenant Harry attaquait la veste.... Puis la chemise..... Il n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtement maintenant.... Harry pouvait très bien sentir le sexe de son professeur contre le sien.... dur....

...Mais il ne s'en occupait pas, il avait envie de faire durer ce moment étrange, mais doux pour lui. C'est alors que le professeur s'étira le bras jusqu'à la petite table près du lit et plongea ses doigts dans quelque chose.... la potion...

-Appliquons votre potion, on ne peut pas passer un tour.

-Oui.... Soupira le jeune homme.

Snape frotta ses seux mains ensemble et les posa sur le torse d'Harry, commençant à faire des mouvements circulaires, beaucoup plus doux que les précédentes fois, tellement doux qu'Harry pouvait enfin deviner les intentions de son dit infirmier. Il se mit à se mouvoir avec la même lenteure utilisée par Snape pour le frictionner, il voyait bien que le maître devenait sensible à ses silencieuses avances, il accentua un peu ses poussées de bassin vers le haut, faisant bien sentir sa volonté...

Les mains huileuses glissaient sur ses côtes presque guéris, cela ne lui faisait aucun mal à présent, enfin, pas en ce moment précis. Snape était redevenu un peu plus lui-même, comme s'il savait qu'Harry le désirait aussi. Il frottait sans le toucher autrepart, juste avec les mains...

-J'ai mal ici...... aussi..... Chuchota Harry en pointant son ventre, affichant une expression quémandante, les yeux à demi-clos et la bouche entre-ouverte. Il respirait silencieusement, seul ses expirations étaient audible et elles se faisaient de plus en plus rapide.

-Et ici? C'est sensible? Demanda Snape en allant masser les épaules d'Harry, embarquant dans le petit jeu lui aussi.

-Oui, mais ici c'est pire... Dit-il en saisissant la main du professeur dans la sienne en séparant les doigts de celui-ci pour n'en dégager qu'un seul, le portant directement à sa bouche.

Il le garda dans sa bouche, cet index, jouant avec de sa langue et regardant dans les yeux celui qui n'avait plus qu'une main pour appliquer la potion sur son corps.

Un petit gémissement vint briser le précieux silence.

-Mais il y a un endroit qui me fait terriblement souffrir en ce moment, vous savez...

-Hmm... où?

Harry commença à descendre la main qu'il tenait, le fixant toujours dans les yeux. La main passa la poitrine, le ventre et était maintenant sous le nombril....

-Ici... Dit Harry en mettant la main du professeur sur son sexe.

Snape fut un peu, disons beaucoup surpris et enleva sa amin sur le champs...

-ﾇa ne se guérit pas.... pas avec cette potion. Dit-il froidement, l'air presqu'en colère.

-Je suis déçu alors... alors, comment on guérit une telle douleur. Demanda-t-il tout à fait innocement... -Comme ça? Ajouta-t-il en empoignant la bosse du sous-vêtement de son dominant, tenant fermement ce qui ce trouvait dans le sous-vêtement, il se permit quelques mouvement bien lent.

-Entre autre.... Répondit Snape en se penchant sur le jeune homme telle une pantère sur sa proie.

-Délivres-nous du mal...

Snape comprit la petite allusion...

-Que ta volonté soit faite... Soupira-t-il sensuellement avant de lui aussi poser sa main une seconde fois sur le membre d'Harry.

Le jeune homme entra sa main sous le sous-vêtement de Snape et alla caresser ce qu'il y trouva.

Silence, que les respires et le bruit des draps sous leur corps qui faisaient connaissance.

Snape ne perdit pas de temps, il se rua sur la bouche de son hôte tout en lui conférant ses caresses, une de ses main descendit plus bas encore, l'autre restant entre les cuisses d'Harry.

Tout en lui procurant un plaisir fou de sa main faisant des vas et viens, Snape entra deux des doigts de l'autre main en Harry, qui ne pu s'empêcher de se raidir à la sensation de l'intrusion.

Après quelques longues minutes de préparation, Snape retira ses deus mais et poussa les jambes d'Harry vers le haut tout en se penchant sur son corps...

Il fit son entrée en Harry très doucement, continuant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et il lui tenait une jambe en l'air, cela l'allumait énormément.

Harry se cambra et laissa son professeur débuter....... Ses vas et viens trop lents...

-......Plus vite..... réussit-il à articuler entre deux souffles.

Il fit donc, un petit sourire en coin, ce que Harry lui demandait avec plaisir.

.............

Couchées l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se regardaient silencieusement, mais il fallait que Snape coupe ce silence gênant...

-Tu as eu mal?

-......n....non. Hésita-t-il.

-Ne mens pas.

-En fait, oui, mais pas asser longtemps pour ne pas aimer...

Snape se rua encore sur lui pour l'embrasser gouluement.

-Parce que le prochain traitement est un peu plus dur....

-Je n'attend que ça. Dit-il, sans laisser voir son drôle de sourire, reposant ses lèvres sur celles de Snape.

---------------------------FIN------------------------------------

Désolée pour les personnes qui l'ont déjà lu auparavant ^^

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
